


Never fear quarrels, but seek hazardous adventures

by honeybearbee



Series: The Three Musketeers AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is unimpressed by Scott, Boyd keeps Derek distracted, and Stiles makes sure Scott doesn't get maimed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never fear quarrels, but seek hazardous adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Short fic based in the same universe as my TW BB. :D
> 
> I'm not sure about my fencing vocab, so if I got anything wrong let me know.

Derek raised his lip in disgust as the new recruit, Scott, stumbled in a practice fight. He had seen the kid’s eyes bouncing up towards the windows, where Derek knew the ladies of court watched.

“Don’t get distracted by women!” Derek barked. “It never ends well.”

“You would know, eh, Derek?” Peter asked snidely from next to him.

“Don’t you have to be guarding the Cardinal?” Stiles asked as he and Boyd walked by. Boyd smirked and nudged Stiles with his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah Boyd. Don’t anger the _Comte_.”

“Stiles, go practice with Scott. His footwork is atrocious,” Derek commanded.

Stiles made a face at him, but left. Boyd moved behind Derek, a solid presence at his back as Derek sparred verbally with his uncle.

“If you would just give up this lifestyle, you could be a noble again,” Peter commented as he watched the Musketeers train.

“No,” Derek replied harshly. “I’ll leave that to you and Laura.”

“Suit yourself nephew.” Peter turned on his heel and walked up a set of stairs and into the palace.

“Scott keeps looking at _Mademoiselle_ Argent,” Boyd said softly as soon as Peter was out of earshot.

“Damn stupid kid.”

“Yes. We just got Stiles to stop mooning over _Mademoiselle_ Martin.”

Derek snorted. “More like she got engaged to _Marquis_ Whittemore.”

“Same thing. At least he didn’t go running back to the church,” Boyd shrugged.

“Yes,” Derek swallowed past a lump in his throat. “At least he didn’t do that.”

Boyd clapped Derek on the shoulder and the two stood in silence and watched as Stiles corrected Scott’s footwork.

“Come on,” Boyd finally said. “You need to practice old man.”

“I’m not that old.”

“Older than most.”

Derek glared at his friend, who laughed and jogged into the center of the practice area. The other Musketeers started whispering amongst themselves as Derek strode forward. Derek saw Stiles smirk as he pulled Scott to the side, where everyone else had formed a circle. 

Boyd smiled widely at him and drew his sword. “Let’s see if you can beat me.”

“Any day of the week, my friend,” Derek replied as he drew his own sword.

They circled one another, sometimes feinting strikes, but just waiting for an opportunity to strike. When their swords finally clashed together, Derek smiled. This wasn’t what he thought his life would be when he was younger, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
